scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Driving me Batty
Driving me Batty is the second episode of the first season of The Brand New Scooby-Doo Movies. Premise A bat creature haunts Bat Hotel. Synopsis The Mystery Machine is driving down a road. The gang is driving to Bat Hotel. Scooby and Shaggy are eating food in the back of the van. Suddenly, a giant bat flies past the window of the van. Fred stops the van as the giant bat vanishes from sight. The van drives on. Soon, the gang sees Kirby hitchhiking. They get out of the van and find out Kirby needs a ride to Bat Hotel. Later, the gang and Kirby are driving to Bat Hotel. The van stops outside of Bat Hotel. The gang and Kirby exit the van and walk inside. It zooms over to the roof and a half-man-half-bat is laughing evilly. Inside the hotel, the gang meets Bob. He owns the hotel. After checking in to the hotel, the gang and Kirby go upstairs. Soon, Kirby is in his room. He decides he is hungry and he goes to get a snack. Soon, Scooby and Shaggy are in their rooms. Shaggy and Scooby decide they're hungry and go to get a snack. When they discover the kitchen they find Kirby holding a cake. Kirby gives Scooby and Shaggy each a slice of cake after they ask. After eating their cake, Kirby, Scooby, and Shaggy return to their rooms. When everybody is out of the kitchen, the half-man-half-bat appears and laughs sisterly. At nighttime, Scooby and Shaggy are asleep in their room. They hear a crash and wake up. After finding a flashlight, Scooby and Shaggy go exploring. They look out the window and see the giant bat flying away. Scooby and Shaggy decide to get a snack to calm their nerves. Once they are in the kitchen, Scooby and Shaggy start making a sandwich. Shaggy grabs cheese, pickles, rice, onions, and chocolate syrup for the sandwich. Scooby opens the fridge to get some bread, but inside is the half-man-half-bat. The bat demon roars at Scooby and Shaggy and chases them away. The next day, the gang is inside. Scooby and Shaggy explain what happened. Kirby runs up to the gang and explains that somebody stole his golden trophy he won from a race. Fred says they have another mystery on their hands. The gang splits up. Scooby, Shaggy, and Kirby are looking for clues. The half-man-half-bat is flying towards them riding the giant bat. Scooby, Shaggy are Kirby run away and soon discover the basement of the hotel. A woman is looking at them. She is Jane, and she asks them what they are doing in the basement. Shaggy says their leaving. Scooby, Shaggy, and Kirby run away. Meanwhile, Fred, Daphne, and Velma are looking for clues outside of the hotel. Velma trips on a rock, opening a secret passageway. Fred, Daphne, and Velma enter the passageway, and soon discover an underground room. A giant bat robot is being painted by the half-man-half-bat. Fred, Daphne, and Velma hide. The half-man-half-bat soon discovers them and chases them away. Meanwhile, Scooby, Shaggy, and Kirby are looking for the golden trophy. They find it. They head to find Fred, Daphne, and Velma, but they get attacked by the giant bat. After they get away, Scooby and Shaggy get away with the trophy, but Kirby is gone! The next day, Scooby, Shaggy, Fred, Daphne, and Velma are talking to each other about Kirby. They decide to split up and look for him. Scooby are Shaggy are searching for Kirby. Scooby sniffs Shaggy to the kitchen. After making a snack, Scooby and Shaggy continue searching for Kirby. Meanwhile, Fred Daphne, and Velma are feeling the walls for a secret passageway. They can’t find one. Fred sits down for a quick rest, but the wall slides out behind him, and he slides away; when Daphne and Velma turn around the wall and the chair is still there… but Fred isn't! Fred and Kirby are in a jail cell in a dark castle-like room. The demon bat walks out of the room, dropping a key. Before Fred can grab the key and unlock the door, Kirby sucks it up. Kirby explains that he was hungry. Meanwhile, Velma and Daphne are looking for Fred and Kirby. They find the button that opens the wall and slides the chair backwards. They sit on the chair. Meanwhile, Scooby and Shaggy are searching for Kirby, still holding Kirby’s trophy. Shaggy and Scooby soon discover a sandwich. They are about to take a bite when the giant bat attacks them, starting the chase scene. In the chase scene, Scooby and Shaggy are running from the giant bat. It chases them down the hallway of the castle-like place where Fred and Kirby are locked up. Kirby and Fred have broken out and are running from the half-man-half-bat. They escape him just in time. Velma and Daphne are running from the giant bat in the castle-like area. They duck him below and escape. The giant bat is flying towards Scooby and Shaggy who continue running. The bat tries to grab the trophy, but Shaggy doesn't let him take it. The giant bat flies away, and the half-man-half-bat comes running towards Scooby and Shaggy. They escape, ending the chase scene. The gang and Kirby all bump into each other in the castle-like area, knocking each other over. They all explain what happened to each other. Kirby points out a door, and they all enter it. The door leads outside of a wide tree. Fred sees the half-man-half-bat taking off his costume. He is a cloaked figure. The cloaked figure pulls out a remote control and uses it to make the giant bat fly down in front of him. The gang and Kirby climb the tree to get a better look. The cloaked figure is digging. He finishes digging and takes a treasure chest of the hole. The figure jumps on a motorcycle and drives away. Fred says they need to stop him. Soon the gang and Kirby are in the van. They drive right through the giant bat robot and they chase the cloaked figure. Fred explains that he also set a trap and they are going to chase him into it. The cloaked figure jumps off his motorcycle just as it hits Fred’s trap. Fred continues following the cloaked figure. He rolls down a window and tosses a net at him. Soon, the cloaked figure is tied up. Kirby sucks up his mask to reveal Bob. Bob wanted to scare people away from the hotel and find the treasure. Shaggy gives Kirby his trophy. Velma asks why he stole Kirby’s trophy. Bob said the treasure map was secretly painted on it. The next day the gang is saying good-bye to Kirby. They drive off in the Mystery Machine. “Rooby-Rooby-Roo!” cheers Scooby. Cast and Characters Villains *Bat Demon *Giant Bat Suspects *Jane Culprits Locations *Bat Hotel Notes/trivia Category:Decca03's Stuff Category:Crossovers